


Exes and Mimosas

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Exes, F/F, kinda angst, maybe some fluffs for flashbacks or the future?, read it for more info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: A simply engagement to bring up the past that’s either going to end up with a final note of goodbye or to make up for the lost times.One room, one conversation and two glasses of mimosas.+Seungwan wanted her badly, but Irene’s going to steel herself this time.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 4





	Exes and Mimosas

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there’s a wenrene exes au, but since I haven’t read one, I ended up making one. So, enjoy y’all and hopefully you’ll like it ;). I highly appreciate a kudos or a comment. And gotta say beforehand that English ain’t my first language if there’s some grammatical errors or misspelled words. If you’re also a wenrene shipper, you can check out my wenrene one shot collections with all kinds of genre (it’s titled as “Piffle Shots”).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Joy and Seulgi’s wedding for the next day, coming up with a plan for the two ex-lovers to finally have a closure for the relationship that ended three years ago. Joy suggested that they should be given a single room by mistake, surely they’d have no other choice but to talk with each other.

“I’m really sorry, guys,” Seulgi apologized on the phone as Irene and Wendy went inside their shared hotel room for this day. A day before their friend’s wedding — Seulgi and Sooyoung’s wedding specifically.

“This is perfect, Seul!” Wendy shouted over, earning her a glare from Irene.

“It’s okay, Seul,” Irene replied on the other end, truly believing the situation until she heard Sooyoung’s cackling and Seulgi’s hard slap before they hanged up.

Irene’s eyes started examining the room as she walked, catching a glimpse of a grey-colored couch, a coffee table, a flat screen tv, and a refrigerator. And then the bedroom with a wardrobe, a mini cabinet with a lamp and a bathroom. It was as spacious enough for two people, yet it only had one bed which was meant for two people — lovers specifically, making her groaned out of frustration to the sabotage of the couple.

“You’re sleeping on the couch, Son,” she declared, eyes glaring on Wendy as she moved her small luggage near the bed.

“No fair, I’m sleeping on the bed whether you like it or not,” Wendy countered back playfully, leaving her pink luggage near the door as she dashed on plunging into the soft mattress.

“At least wash up first before diving in the clean bed,” Irene scolded, slapping Wendy’s butt out of forced habit, only realizing her action after she’d done it. There’s no point with arguing with her ex when she knew how persistent could the girl be, she’d probably end up ripping her head out of frustration. And she’s too tired to do that when she’d had a long way to get here.

Wendy heartily laughed out loud, “Still the same as ever, Bae.” She got up, making her way to her luggage and getting her towel and favorite pink jammies for the night. She headed towards the bathtub, grinning as she passed by her clean freak ex-girlfriend.

Thirty minutes passed by quickly and Wendy’s still not coming out.

“Goodness, are you drowning in there?!” Irene exclaimed angrily as she banged on the bathroom door repeatedly, not receiving a reply from the other girl, making her worry for real. She tried unlocking the doorknob, a click as it opened up. She went inside worriedly, only to be met with a smirking and naked Wendy.

“Really can’t get enough of me, Bae,” Wendy joked, a lopsided grin plastered on her face as she winked at Irene.

Irene instantly slammed the door shut, hearing Wendy’s laughter echoing with her reaction, while her cheeks were blushing profusely with what she just saw. It’s not her first time seeing Wendy naked, but it’s also been three years already since their breakup, so no one could really blame her for her bashfulness.

As Wendy came outside with a towel wrapped on her body and a playful smile sporting on her face, Irene rolled her eyes as she went inside the bathroom.

After taking a bath, she didn’t saw Wendy on the bed, having known that the girl must’ve wanted her to be alone to dress up. She’s grateful for that as it seemed that Seungwan’s still the girl she knew and _loved_ before the fallout.

She finished up with a plain white pajamas. “Son, it’s fine to come here already. I’ve finished up,” she announced, enough to be heard only from their room.

“C’mere on the sofa, Bae,” Wendy responded.

“Why? I’m tired and I want to sleep already.”

“Just... c’mere for a minute.”

Irene grumbled incoherent words before heading towards the mini lounge area, “It better be something good, Son.”

She was met with a grinning Wendy with legs dangling on the sofa like a little kid as she ate a spoonful of chocolate cake, her slippers neatly set aside on the floor. There’s also a different varieties of food, a premixed bottle of mimosa and two glasses on the coffee table.

“I’ve ordered some night snacks since it’s free service,” she went on, eyes glinting with diablerie, “I’m also a bit peckish and I’m sure you are too. But, mainly to have a little revenge on the couple who set us up.” She smiled lovingly at Irene, putting her plate of chocolate cake down at the table as she patted down a space on the sofa for Irene to sit down.

“I hate your smile,” Irene stated with venom in her voice as she sat down on the edge of the sofa, clearly avoiding to be close with her ex. She wasn’t supposed to say anything that would lead to a fight before the wedding, but it slipped as she couldn’t restrain her resentment towards her ex. 

She didn’t spare a glance at Wendy as she grabbed a purple macaroon and ate it before grabbing on the mimosa bottle, pouring herself her own drink. The mimosa was bubbling and fizzing as it crashed down the bottom of her glass.

Wendy chuckled amusedly and bitterly, getting her own drink from the table, eyes longing for the past as she swirled her glass of mimosa, “I know.”

The playful atmosphere of a little payback from the couple shifted into something gloomier, dark and sepulchral.

“But, I miss your smile,” she continued, eyes looking directly into Irene’s eyes seriously.

Irene glowered at Wendy as she gulped down her glass of mimosa and put it aside on the table. She couldn’t really constrain her anger anymore. 

“You gave up on _us_ , Seungwan. Not me, but _you,_ ” she hissed, eyes still glowering and lips twitching with her fury.

It’s been a long time when she rolled Wendy’s real name in her tongue. It used to be her favorite word to enunciate, despite some people claiming that it sounded too boyish to be a girl’s name, Jooohyun loved it nevertheless. Especially, when she had the privileged to call that name since Seungwan used Wendy more on the public.

(She even used to screamed - _moaned_ \- it whenever they made love. _She used to, but not anymore._ )

“I’m aware, Joohyun,” Wendy replied regretfully, tasting bitterness on her mouth with her response. She sipped her mimosa, the acidity of the alcohol burning on her throat as if her insides were blazing with her regrets of the past. The dilution wasn’t helping at all, because despite the lightness and fruitiness of the beverage, she could still taste pungency of the champagne.

_“Seriously,”_ Irene snarled at her, face raging with madness. Wendy only stared at her, waiting for the explosion to occur because she knew she deserved it with how she treated Irene during her downcast.

“I supported you for eight years in our relationship and I fought for our relationship for years when all you did was complaining about your dream,” she paused, catching herself breathless from her sudden outburst, “It’s always been you and your dream when you couldn’t even buy me a gift on my birthday, yet you bought expensive things for your dream-“ she started pointing on Wendy accusingly- “I never wanted anything expensive from you or for you to give up on being a musician when it’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you in the first place, but you downright spiraled into someone I didn’t know when things didn’t go in your way. And it was only _one time_ when I got tired — one time when I bawled my eyes out and spouted words I never meant-“ her tears started falling down from her cheeks, Wendy tried to wipe it down only to be slapped away harshly, her glass of mimosa from her other hand falling with the abruptness- “You know me better than anyone else, yet you left me when I only asked for your presence. I needed you that time to fight for our relationship, Seungwan. _I really did_. I expected you to wrapped your hands around me and fight for our relationship. You should’ve reassured me that time, not leave me alone in a crying mess when you knew me better-” she punched Wendy’s chest without much force- “You knew me better, Wan. _I thought you did,_ but clearly I was mistaken.”

The shattered glass of the fallen mimosa drink sprawled all over the floor, sprinkling it with yellowish orange liquid as if it was as meant for their broken relationship. It was _achingly_ fragmented.

Wendy didn’t even noticed that she too had started crying, “I’m really sorry, Hyun.” She leaned in, not minding her foot trampling on the bits of glasses. It was a stinging pain as it cut through her foot, reminding her wrenching pain she experienced without the presence of Joohyun.

“If only I could turn back the time —“

“But, you couldn’t,” Irene intruded, hands limping on her side, “No one can, Son.” 

“All those what ifs are just possibilities that you’ve never done - _did_ \- in general during the course of our relationship,” she continued, head shaking and tears still streaming, while her hands wiped them off continually.

“Joohyun —“ Wendy’s hands was about to touch Irene to calm her down when Irene interrupted her with sharpness in her tone.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” Irene seethed, eyes red and puffy, glaring daggers at Wendy. “And it’s Irene for you.”

“Let’s stop this conversation before it gets worse, and just- ugh, sleep. Sooyoung and Seulgi needs us both with our best appearance as their friends and bridesmaids for tomorrow on their special day,” she continued, starting to get up from the sofa, not even minding the sharp pain of her wound that the glass shreds grazed into her feet when the drink fell over the ground.

“Clean this up-“ she pointed towards the food, drinks and the mess on the floor- “before you go to bed. It’s your mess after all.” She implied on everything on the coffee table and also with their past when Wendy would just leave the dishes on the table for Irene to clean up.

Wendy nodded, hands grabbing some of the food to be put in the refrigerator, “You go ahead, Irene.”

“I’ll be sleeping on the couch for today,” she proclaimed, eyes glancing down towards Irene’s feet.

Irene snapped her head and looked at Wendy with disbelief. “I literally just told you to be at your best form for tomorrow.”

“Sleep on the bed, it’s big enough for the two of us,” Irene sighed heavily, “I’ll be putting pillows in between. I wouldn’t want you with a back pain as you assist Seulgi as her bridesmaid.”

Irene treaded off to the bedroom, leaving Wendy alone in the lounge area.

It was Seungwan who left Joohyun in the past, but for this day, it was Irene. _Her Joohyun,_ that was presently known as Irene as of this moment. Which was currently her ex because of her own doing.

The ex that she wanted back.

_Badly._

;

Irene dipped down on the edge of the bed, eyes lingering downwards to her bleeding feet. Her mind was elsewhere, she wouldn’t admit it, but she did missed Seungwan’s smile too and _her presence_. Then her eyes went back to her feet, sighing heavily with the reddening appearance.

_It’s going to be painful for tomorrow’s event._

She was supposed to get up in order to get something to at least clean up and compressed the bleeding, but Wendy came back inside with a first aid kit, giving her a sorrowful smile as she headed towards her direction.

Irene was supposed to deny the help, not wanting it from her ex who hurt her more than the physical pain she’s experiencing at the moment. However, Wendy was adamant as she inched closer to Irene, kneeling down and touching her bleeding feet.

“Just let me do this for you-“ she opened the first aid kit- “Just this one as it’s my fault after all and I’ll stop pestering you after the wedding.”

Irene clicked her tongue, trying to look intimidating, yet her heart swooned with the kind gesture. It always did when it came to Wendy, even her anger would always dissipate whenever she’d do something sweet afterwards. But she had to steel her resolve this time. _She needed to._

“Did you finish up cleaning the mess already?” she asked coldly, eyes narrowing down to Wendy.

Meanwhile, Wendy started cleaning up her wound, Irene grimacing for the sudden pain burst when the hydrogen peroxide was poured down, white bubbles started appearing.

“It’s a little bit painful, but it’s a great disinfectant and it’s lighter than alcohol,” Wendy started saying, sounding like a professional doctor. She should be when her family’s lineage were doctors, but Irene knew she didn’t continue pursuing it because she wanted to become a musician. “And to answer your question, I had to asked for service since there’s no available cleaning equipments. I gave the girl all the food we couldn’t finish up for the trouble in this late evening.”

Wendy looked at Irene’s face, looking tremulous for the mentioned of another person inside the room besides them.

“There’s no need to worry, Rene. She’s not her anymore as she’s quick with her job,” Wendy explained, cleaning the bubbles with patch cottons and finishing up Irene’s wound with a sterile band-aid. “And I know you don’t like a strangers presence,” she continued, kissing down softly the area covering Irene’s wound.

Irene’s eyes bulged with the sudden gesture. She knew Wendy’s always been a sweetheart for as long as she could remember, but it’s been too long when she last received it. She could’ve kicked her right then, considering that it was her fault in the first place on why they ended up their relationship of eight years. Except, she couldn’t because of the feelings that she repressed deep inside her heart for three years had started to brew again, wanting to be free — wanting to embrace Seungwan in a tight hug and wanting to kiss her senseless just like before. 

(She wanted Seungwan back, yet she knew it’d be a stupid mistake to do so again — to fight for someone hard, when the other party wasn’t doing the same.)

“Now it’s all taken good care, Irene-“ she closed the first aid kit, shooting a small smile to Irene before she got up- “Rest well, Bae.”

Irene’s mind was still not functioning properly to what just happened, yet her eyes were able to spot Wendy’s reddened feet. Her hand rapidly gripped on Wendy’s wrist before she could think straightly on what she’s about to do.

“I told you to be at your best form, Son,” she reminded sternly, tone dripping with seriousness, yet her face looked worriedly to the injured part.

Wendy looked at her quizzically, hand waving the kit, “I’ll just return the first aid kit on my luggage and get back here, Irene.”

Irene stared at her with her stoic expression, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “Sit here,” she demanded, hands patting on the bed beside her.

Wendy didn’t moved an inched, still not comprehending where it’s going. 

“Hurry up, Son. The time’s running and I want my beauty sleep,” she continued, sounding pissed when Wendy didn’t get her intention.

Wendy squeaked out a surprise gasped, hurrying over to Irene’s side. It’s the first time she’d been this close to Irene since their breakup. She missed the warmth of her body and that familiar lavender smell that had always enticed her to bite her neck playfully in the past.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Irene flicked her forehead, “Scoot over, Son. We’re not here to get all chummy, we’re only here for our best friends.”

“Give me the kit,” she commanded, eyes transfixed to the first aid kit, “and lay down your feet on my lap.”

“Umm... okay,” was the only words that Wendy mumbled out as she gave Irene the kit and repositioned herself, moving away and laying her feet on Irene’s lap.

She could see how Irene’s eyes intently scanned the kit as she examined what’s inside it, hands lingering on the chemicals and eyebrows meeting with confusion. She got the white bottle with hydrogen peroxide on it and looked for confirmation into her eyes. 

Wendy nodded in confirmation, eyes yearning for Irene’s touches as Irene carefully poured down the liquid. She winced with the burning pain, yet she felt lucky enough that Irene still cared for her as she slowly blowed her wound to ease up the pain and lightly dabbed the patch cottons on her feet.

Silence.

No one dared to talk anymore.

It’s as if the time had stopped as no words were uttered between the two ex lovers. It was all stillness when Irene wrapped up Wendy’s wounds with a bandage since a band-aid wouldn’t suffice, considering that Wendy had crushed those glasses pieces as if they she was crushing down grapes to make a wine.

Irene slowly lifted Wendy’s feet and put it down on the soft mattress as she returned the things on the first aid kit, putting it down near the lamp and threw the trashes away on the garbage can.

She was the one who broke the quietude as her eyes scrutinized Wendy’s injury, “Can you even walk without limping for the wedding tomorrow?”

Wendy was still in daze as she looked at Irene, not responding as her mind’s screws were all over the place.

Irene kneeled down the bed right in front of Wendy, shaking her head as she clapped loudly. Wendy blinked as she returned back from her stupor.

“Son, are you alright to walk for tomorrow?” 

Wendy gave her a teasing smile after the recovery of what just happened, “Is Bae getting worried about me right now?”

“Whatever, Son-“ she rolled her eyes as she went to her side and got a pillow to put in between the center- “Just don’t be a crybaby and ruin their wedding.” She fixed her own pillow for comfort when she saw Wendy getting up and carrying the first-aid kit that was near her side. “What are you doing?”

Wendy turned to look back Irene as she waved the kit, “Gonna put it back to my luggage.”

“As smart as you are Wendy, you’re not that bright when we’d be needing that kit to dress up our wounds for tomorrow,” Irene stated a matter-of-fact as she laid down comfortably on her side of the bed. 

“Right...” Wendy drawled as she retracted back her steps and returned the first aid kit. 

“Umm... do you still prefer the lights off when sleeping?” she questioned Irene meekly, not sure if her preference had changed during the time.

Irene got up and opened her eyes instantly upon hearing the question, a look of disbelief plastered on her face. “I don’t know, Son. Do you think my melatonin level will rise up and make me sleep peacefully if the lights are on?” she sarcastically replied, eyes locked on Wendy’s own brown orbs.

“Of course... I’ll be turning off the lights then,” Wendy said as she turned on the lamp switch before treading off towards the bedroom light switch. Her sharp ears was able to hear Irene’s mumbling complaints about Sooyoung’s evil plan that led to the both of them with injuries.

She dipped into the bed slowly, not wanting to disturb the possible sleeping girl. She raised up her head as she turned to look at Irene’s back. “Goodnight, Hyun,” she quietly muttered before turning off the lamp and sleeping, not knowing that it didn’t slipped Irene’s earshot, for she was still wide awake, her body’s able to react on its own with the familiar body warmth and floral scent of jasmine and roses that she missed for three years. 

She quietly turned, meeting herself with half of Wendy’s sleeping face with the help of the dim lights peeking through the curtains as the pillow was in between them. Looking at her ex sleeping figure, she mouthed _”Goodnight, Wan.”_

No matter how much she tried to harden her heart for the girl who broke it in the first place, it also seemed that Wendy always managed to melt her heart with just her presence.

_Joohyun’s doomed_. She knew she was from the moment she saw Seungwan’s appearance on the hotel. 

But Irene’s still up for the game until her friends wedding was over. She merely needed to passed by another day and everything would be back to normal.

Her new normal since they broke up three years ago, a life without a Son Seungwan pestering her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t get confuse with the names since it’s written that way to indicate the past and present. They were Joohyun and Seungwan, but now they’re known as Wendy and Irene. It’s what happened when they became exes — the first name basis they had as their own endearment had shifted into a name that people called them. Basically, lovers turned to strangers kinda thing. Just similar in a way.
> 
> PS: if you’ve tried a mimosa drink, do correct me for mistakes since research is my only friend and our relationship isn’t that good either.


End file.
